User talk:Cchen3
Welcome to Firey's talk page :) Archives /Archive 1/ Please don't spam stalking wiki activity wanted first message mwahaha and yes could you delete those cats c: it would have been better if we'd never even met 23:59, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks~ I'll add your credit~ Whitefeather JTC Questions THE NEW EDITOR SUCKS Anywho, now to ask what I came to ask. How do you make the tick thingy for the JTC page? Just so you don't have to go 'round editing it all the time. :) [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 04:49, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat with me, child. :3 [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 04:53, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Totally forgot about that. Whoops. :P [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 03:09, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you chat with me or is it too late again? [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 03:11, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok! But, I signed up as Emeraldfire. and I put her up for adoption. So, uh, idk what to do. Can I RP a different cat? ~Emeraldfire(Talk)~ Yeah I'm gonna adopt her back I think(yeah, she ''is my OC because of the name). I will right now. ~Emeraldfire(Talk)~ Yeah. I do RP in the Quest though, and I'm pretty sure I'm one of the most active people on here. (If only more people would RP with meee. I check the site 10-15 times a day xDD) Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 05:56, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Omg sorry Sorry I wasnt active on the quest D: RPed Pine Copse & Updated BBTC! [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:25, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Ryuu is needed in the Alley. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:42, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so, how the freak do I add a template to the Cats of NC page? It just keeps showing the tabview thing when I click edit. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:21, December 15, 2014 (UTC) hiya firey c: off-topic, really, but can you answer my question at the Sun Warriors rp thing? just askin~ ''Whitefeather Never mind, ignore that last message :P Whitefeather Oops, sorry about that! Flamestar22 (talk) im not ninja im raquelle you can call me ninja lol i was joking (sorta) raquelle is a character from barbie dream house whoops Rainy needs to move her butt and make me a sig Yeah I noticed that too and it's really annoying me. We'll have to come up with a new system :P thanku fieryy --[[User:Mistybird|'Wrackspurts']] ''and'' [[User talk:Mistybird|'Nargles']] 19:09, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. --Eternal happiness 16:31, December 29, 2014 (UTC) alright lol. ppl need to start realizing shes deputy then lol. ayyyyy sup [[User:Raquellex|''Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] nope. should i? whats it about? does it have elves i need reading material w elves (or just fantasy idc too much lol) [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] sounds sorta interesting. ive never read a story where the main characters do stuff lol. ill check it out maybe after i read harry potter, lord of the rings, inheritance, and every other popular fantasy series lol [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] is there something wrong with it??? i dont see anything hm. yeah inheritance the dragon one. [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] o yeah i know they all look like that its blinding but last time i asked an admin to change it they refused so poo on you rainy and robo. thats what inheritance is haha. i havent read it except like the first few chapters a long time ago. [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] i know she isnt but she is the one who refused to change it lol [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] same till i started using google chrome idk [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] same bro. its probably that firefox sucks [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] we should rp soon [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] Come on chat :D :) --Eternal happiness 19:13, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay :) Can we RP at The Stream? I'll use Moonheart and Berrypaw :) I'll start? --Eternal happiness 19:17, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay :) Shall I start now? --Eternal happiness 20:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yep, okay. I'll start now. Why can't you go on chat though? :( --Eternal happiness 21:20, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Starting RP now :) --Eternal happiness 21:43, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Done. RPed at The Stream :) --Eternal happiness 21:55, December 31, 2014 (UTC) RPed at Stream again :) --Eternal happiness 22:56, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I just thought Cloverkit needed more personality, but that's just me. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 10:58, January 2, 2015 (UTC) YOU DIDN'T KNOW?? XD its in her bio thing isnt it? we shall lol [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] oh okay haha [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] Wanna RP @ Stream? Add on to my Badgerfur thread. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"'']] 00:32, January 6, 2015 (UTC)